


do you accept me when it's me you can see through

by thisisnottheonlyempire (willhelmina)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Bringing in a Third, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/thisisnottheonlyempire
Summary: It doesn't stay a one night thing and Zach falls hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so the mistakes are mine and mine alone. I'm falling into Leafs hell. Not that it's bad or anything. This is a work of fiction. If you do not like this sort of thing, turn back now. I mean it.
> 
> Title is from Closer by Anberlin
> 
> For [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4585166#cmt4585166) prompt on the anon meme. I've been a having a hell of a time writing lately, so I'm going a little old school by filling some prompts.

Willy and Kasperi crowd him into their bedroom and jesus, he's never been bombarded like this before. Willy attacks his lips while Kas tugs off his clothes and the blood is moving south. His cock hardens in his jeans and he groans when Kas brushes his hand against it, trying to unzip his pants.

“Jesus Zach,” he whispers, but Zach can't reply. Willy's still got his tongue in his mouth. It tastes like the strawberry daiquiri that he had basically swallowed in one gulp back at the bar. “Willy, let him breathe! We're just getting started.”

Willy lets out a soft whimper and Zach wants to pull him back in but Kas moves in, tilting his head towards him. Beer chases away the sweetness of the strawberries and Zach could learn to love that taste. Out of the corner of his eye, Willie unbuttons his shirts, opening it just enough so Zach can get a look of his abs, pecs, the light blonde hairs leading down to the v of his hips.

“Come on, Kas,” Willy coaxes. “As you said, we're just getting started.”

-x-

They fucked for hours that night and Zack swears he thought they were going to kill him. Willy and Kas sandwich him when he wakes up later and he wants to stay, wants to, but last night was alcohol and bad decisions. He's not their first choice by a long shot.

He glances at the clock and it's early enough that he can sneak out without them waking. Besides, Zach likes to get up early to get a workout in before he starts his day. Perfect getaway opportunity. Unfortunately, Willy turns as he pulls on his jeans. He blinks at him, clearing the blurriness from his eyes, and a frown starts tugging at his lips.

“You're not leaving, are you?” He asks, softly. Kas doesn't even stir. Heavy sleeper.

“Why? Do you want me to stay?” He replies, tugging on his shirt. 

Hurt and confusion flash across Willy's face before he's up out of bed and pulling on the button down from last night, foregoing the underwear. He tugs him to the kitchen and Zach has no choice but to follow. He nearly trips over his own two feet but Willy just keeps trucking.

“Sit,” He orders and Zach does at the small island in their kitchen. Willy digs out some eggs, milk, cheese. The toaster. He's making breakfast and Zach wills the shock off his face. 

It's silence after that, but Willy keeps checking over his shoulder, making sure Zach didn't sneak off while he's distracted.

Willy's nearly done before Kas even shows. He's definitely half asleep as he pecks Willy on the cheek and plops down in the chair next to him. Zach is half expected to be ignored, but Kas pulls him in close, pecking his right cheek as well. Zach's face heats up with a blush.

“Morning,” he mumbles, resting his head on Zach's shoulder.

“Don't fall asleep again, Kas. It's ready,” Willy says. The frown is gone, replaced by a small smile and he's placing two omelets in front of them. Cheese with onions, peppers, sausage and mushrooms. Zach's mouth water and the three of them dig in.

It's domestic, even after a one night thing and Zach tries not to think about what that means.

-x-

It doesn't stay a one night thing and Zach falls hard. 

It's date nights on Willy and Kas' couch. A bad movie playing in the background. Willy curled into his side and Kas with his head on his lap. The popcorn bowl is settled on the table and they pick at it, but its mostly forgotten.

It's steamy nights with Willy pressed between both of them. Willy clings to him as Zach fucks into him, mouth parted with soft gasps and Zach leans in, catching Willy's bottom lip in a kiss. Kas always watches when it's just the two of them, hand slowly jerking his cock. 

“Fuck,” He whispers, crawling over to them. Zach smiles before kissing him greedily. Willy pulls Kas' cock into his mouth, sucking at the head, smearing pre-cum over his lips.

It's filthy and hot and fuck, Zach is so, so fucked with the two of them.

-x-

Sometimes, its not even date nights or any other kind of night. Sometimes it's just the three of them enjoying each others company and Zach's pretty sure he loves these days more than date nights.

“How's your brother?” Willy asks, folding his laundry. Which, Willy folding his own laundry in itself is a miracle.

“He's good. I think he's a little lost right now?” Zach answers, watching with amusement as he tries to fold one of Zach's sweatshirts that somehow – like he doesn't know how – got mixed into Willy's laundry.

“Oh?” Willy glances at him through the corner of his eye.

“Yeah, he's in between jobs right now after giving up hockey. Was an assistant coach for a bit but now he's just kind of....floating, would that be the right word?”

Willy shrugs and continues folding. “I see. Hope it works out for him.”

“Me too.” Zach smiles. Willy stops. “What?”

“Nothing. Just thought you'd never fold laundry. Ever. In your life.”

Willy throws an already folded dish towel at him. It erupts from there. Clothes go flying and Willy tackles him into the couch. They wrestle, fall off the couch and Zach is able to pin him from there. They can't stop laughing.

That's pretty much how Kas finds them. And proceeds to jump on them.

-x-

Zach calls them his boyfriends to absolutely no one but himself. Not even to Willy and Kas themselves. Which is completely stupid. Because they're together.

Kas and Willy haven't picked up anyone else and when they go out, they're plastered to Zach's side. He thinks they're being obvious, but no one on the them has picked up on it. Or maybe they have and don't want to say anything.

Either way, they have to be exclusive and maybe Willy and Kas just are waiting for the right moment.

He should tell them. He should tell them tonight.

 

-x-

He doesn't get a chance. He's wrong. He's so, so very wrong.

-x-

Willy glues himself to a guy as so as they walk in the door and Zach isn't panicking. Yet. Just Willy being Willy. He knows he's probably the hottest thing in this bar and he uses it to his advantage. He's not. Except when Kas won't even talk to him and he's not his eyes on Willy and this other guy, Zach's stomach drops out of him.

The beer he's got tastes sour on his tongue as he watches his boyfriends chat up this guy. He's definitely interested, pressing his hips into Willy's and his hand finds it way into the back pocket of Kasperi's jeans. Zach's so stupid, he realizes. Despite all the warnings in his head, the not-so-silent insecurities in his ears, he had given them a chance, fallen hard and now he's looking like a fool.

Zach doesn't know whether he wants to yell or cry. He just knows he needs to get out of here. The air is stifling and it's too loud. He puts down the half finished beer, churning in his stomach and slides out of the booth he was abandoned in. 

Kas and Willy don't even throw him a glance when he leaves.

-x-

He tries to make it a clean break. At practice, it's easy. He focuses all of his energies in hockey. Lets the sounds of skates hitting the ice flood his ears. Giving up the body and blocking shots. He's going to deny that he's taking them off places that definitely hurt. Trying to dull the ache in his heart. 

“Zach,” Willy says, pulling him off the ice. “It's just practice.”

Zach yanks his arm away from Willy and tries to ignore the look of hurt from him as he skates away.

-x-

He goes over to Willy and Kas' place to get the clothes he left over there. Thinking he had a place there. They're not home, which is good. Would have made it awkward.

Collects the sweatshirts, shirts and one pair of jeans that are his. Takes a look around the room that's called one of his one for several weeks now. He feels like a fool. More embarrassed than anything. He should have known because guys like Kas and Willy don't date guys like Zach Hyman. 

He leaves the key they've given him on a table. His heart breaks a little more.

-x-

“You gotta talk to them,” Auston says one day, at the end of practice.

“What are you talking about?” Zach asks and he knows exactly where this is going.

“Willy and Kas. Willy's been looking like someone kicked his dog and Kas...Kas isn't doing well either, from what I've heard.”

Zach wants to roll his eyes. “No.”

“Come on, Zach.”

Zach's bottom lip juts out a bit and he doesn't want to have this conversation. Especially with Auston. Who has everything he wants with Mitch. So he would never, ever get it. He sighs, shoulders sagging.

“Just leave it, Auston.”

-x-

The knock at his door brings him out of his funk because the TV has been off since he got home and he's pretty sure he's been staring at the wall this entire time. It's probably Brownie checking in on him or Freddy because the goalie has become like a pseudo big brother to them all. He's not really feeling company though.

Which is why when he opens the door, Willy and Kas are the last people he'd expected or wanted to see.

“I half expected you not to answer,” Willy jokes, but it's so very dry.

Zach bites his cheek. “What are you guys doing here?”

“To talk.” Kas clears his throat. “And to give your key back.”

“I don't think...that's such a good idea anymore. We shouldn't...”

Willy whimpers and they're pushing themselves inside. Zach keeps his distance because what he was doing was working. At least that what he's trying to tell himself. He doesn't miss them. He doesn't.

“We miss you,” Willy says like it's easy. “We want you to come home.”

Zach chuckles ruefully. “Home.”

“You were basically living with us. Please.” Willy reaches for him and Zach flinches away.

“I can't...I can't be at your beck and call. I can't be thrown scraps I...” care about you too much sits sourly on his tongue.

“Scraps? Is that...” Kas swallows, voice ruff. “What do you mean scraps?”

Zach wants to laugh and laugh and laugh. Instead, he blinks away tears. “It means I can't be your second choice anymore. I was an idiot thinking whatever we had would work. I'm not going to sit and watch you pick up anyone else. It hurts too much.”

It's silent enough to hear a pin drop and Zach is half expecting them to leave. To finally get it. To leave him be. Instead, Willy sobs and he's crowding into his space, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Zach can't help but melt into the hug, wrapping his arms around the other man. 

“You won't be. You never were. That guy...” Willy hiccups. 

“He ended up leaving. Willy kept moaning your name and I...I kept seeing you. We wanted you there.” Kas blinks and he's wiping his eyes and, fuck, this isn't how he thought this was going to go.

“I thought,” Zach starts, voice cracking. “I thought you didn't want me. That I was just...there.”

“It was never that. Sure, we were just looking for some fun that first night but...what we had...it was electric. Kas and I never felt anything like it before and we got scared. So we picked up that guy. We just thought...we just didn't know what we had...until it was gone.” Willy finally looks at him, red and starting to get puffy and he's still attractive even when he looks a little broken. 

Zach presses a soft kiss to his lips and Willy starts crying again. Zach tucks him into his chest and motions Kas over. The other man is over in three large steps, holding them both close. Zach can't help but kiss him too. The same soft kiss.

-x-

Zach's bed is definitely not big enough for the three of them but they make do. Willy's curled into him, almost clinging to him and Kas is solid and warm behind him. 

Zach knows it's going to take a bit, that his insecurities won't go away in a blink of an eye, but they're here and they want him and that means something. He drifts off, everything silent.

When he wakes, they're still there.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://admiral-bitch.tumblr.com)


End file.
